


To Stand by the Abuser (aka Alya is a bad friend)

by astarryjelly



Series: Ducky projecting onto one (1) Marinette Dupain-Cheng [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad, alya is a shitty friend, based on my real life, no beta we die like men, quarantine fic, sorry idk how to tag, they're quarantining together, theyre like 17 here ig?, this is definitely me projecting, this is so bad im sorry, ventfic, yes they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: When Lila's horrible treatment of Marinette is finally revealed, people turn against Lila. But when talking to her friends, some people still stick by Lila's side.Marinette just thought they were better than that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ducky projecting onto one (1) Marinette Dupain-Cheng [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010961
Comments: 26
Kudos: 277





	To Stand by the Abuser (aka Alya is a bad friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow, uh I'm not very proud of this but I wrote it at literally like 1am after crying for an hour. This is basically a slightly altered version of what's going on in my life right now, which is why I've been so absent. I'll probably rewrite or edit this in the future, but I needed to vent so enjoy.

Her phone pinged gently, vibrating against the chaise. 

**go to hell you fucking cunt. i don’t know how you’re even walking this earth. i’m shocked you haven’t tried to end your life yet, it would be a favor for everyone around you**

She couldn’t do it anymore. 

Months and months and months and months of this harassment. 

**hey maribrat, remember that time chloe shoved you down the stairs and hurt you and people laughed and she never got in trouble hahah!**

**“omg imagine what would happen if your parents died.**

**“youre so disgusting, you look like a fucking pig.**

It’s been so long.

She tried so hard, _so hard_ , to try to pretend it wasn’t going on, But it was just so persistent, it was getting hard to ignore. 

So she broke. 

She found herself sitting on her balcony. Her knees were carefully drawn to her chest, ankles crossed over one another. Her head was dropped to her knees, trying at least somewhat hide the wrecked state of her face. 

Her hands shook as they clawed at her shins, chest shaking and heaving as she sobbed. 

She could hear faint movement near her, most likely her trapdoor, but she was just too overwhelmed to even let herself move. 

Suddenly, there was a form beside her and comfortable arms wrapped around her form.

She was shifted over, her legs slipping over his thighs. 

“Hey hey hey it’s ok Bugaboo, I’m here.” 

Adrien. 

Hawkmoth’s takedown came right before Paris went into lockdown. The younger Agreste boy had been staying with the Dupain-Chengs since then, and had been forced into quarantine with them. Even though, according to the kwamis, the two of them were essentially immune to it. 

Something about his scent was so comforting. It felt like warmth. His hand cupped the back of her head, holding it to his chest. The movement of his chest slowed as he tried to calm her down.

“I cant anymore.” she sobbed, heartbreaking, gut-wrenching sobs. He wouldn’t be shocked if a passerby were to stop in the street to make sure everyone was ok. 

His hands drew circles in her back softly. He had never been more thankful for Hawkmoth’s defeat because he did not want the added stress of worrying about his lady accidentally getting akumatized. 

“Wanna talk about it M’lady?” He murmured. He already had a pretty good idea of what was happening. To him, Marinette was so so strong, but slowly he had been seeing her crack. He pretended not to notice as she checked herself in the mirror when she thought he was asleep, punching and pulling at her sides. The careful manner in which she held her phone, as if she was afraid of it. Slowly, bit by bit, she was crumbling. 

He always tried to be a support for her, someone she could lean on, but there was a specific way in which she locked away her pain.

She took in a few deep breaths. 

“It’s about Lila.” She breathed. 

He inhaled a breath sharply. 

The two of them had long since tried to avoid talking to the Italian. After their reveal, and Mari spilled her soul to him about Lila, they discussed some of what she had done to the both of them. It ended in tears and crying and lots of kisses, but both of them felt a little better afterwards. 

“Tell me about it, love.” He kissed her forehead gently. 

She simply handed him her phone, still open to the messages. The heartbreak was almost visible on his face and he read through the messages. He only got a few in before he turned to phone off and cuddled back against his girlfriend. 

“I know, no matter what I say, I cant change how you feel, but don’t listen to her ok? None of what she said is true. You are so so beautiful, and smart, and amazing. I’m so so glad you’re here right now. I love you.” He peppered kisses across her tear stained face. 

She gave him a gentle smile. 

“Thank you.” She whispered back, cupping his face and pulling him into a soft kiss. “Can we go lay down? I’m just really really drained.”

“Of course.” 

He swooped her into a bridal carry, eliciting a giggle and a squeak from her. 

He carried her down to her bed and placed her down softly, sliding into be next to her. 

“Goodnight baby.” He murmured, kissing her lightly. 

—

She didn’t even have words for how much this struck her. Her stomach twisted in a way she thought was physically impossible. 

**Fucking China virus. Why the fuck do we even let Chinese people in this country? They don’t do shit and all they do is harm people.**

It felt like the world froze. 

She had to gather herself to stop her from throwing up. 

Lila had just posted on her instagram story. 

This was the first time she had ever seen this many people collectively angry at the Italian. Yet of course, the brunette didn’t want to respond. 

She responded passive aggressively to two girl from the other class, and otherwise, she’d been ignoring everyone else. 

For the first time ever, there was collective outrage at the girl. 

First came the message from Nino.

**DUDE i’m SOOOO sorry . i just saw lila’s story and i’ve known she was bad for a while, but this is just absolutely horrific. i’m so sorry i didn’t stand up to her more and i really really hope that sometime soon, we can get close again. of course, take your time and i’m not trying to force you into anything uncomfortable. what i did was absolutely messed up and i understand if you don’t forgive me. thanks for reading all that <3**

**“Oh. Well, I definitely want to become close again, but I definitely need some time to rebuild my trust. We don’t have to start from square one, but hopefully soon, we can be super close again. Honestly, thanks for reaching out, it means a lot to me.**

Then came the message from Alya. Boy did this one hurt. 

**Hey Mari, I just saw Lila’s story and I’m so so so sorry. What she posted was SO messed up. I cant believe she would ever say that. Can we have a group facetime, the squad, sometime soon, to discuss everything that went on with her?**

She hesitated, her fingers hovering above the screen. 

“Do it Marinette, this could be good.” Tikki whispered in her ear, the fairy hovering above her shoulder. 

**Oh uh yeah! Lmk whenever is a good time for us to call!**

**Does tomorrow work for you?**

**Yeah of course!**

**Ok, see you then!**

**Ok!**

She had to steady herself, the anxiety of everything finally hitting her. 

She collapsed onto her bed, her stomach churning and head throbbing. It was uncommon for her mental health to affect her physical health, but right now it was horrible. 

The door to her bedroom slowly creaked open, and a blonde head peeked in. He had been downstairs with the adults, discussing everything that had been going on with Lila recently, and how the three of them could be there for the bluenette. 

He made his way up to the bed, “How are you feeling Mari?” He asked, brushing her cheekbone with his fingers. 

“I’ve been better.” She whispered, closing her eyes carefully. 

The blonde just held her, his fingers tangling in her hair softly. Even Plagg was there trying to help her. As much as the black cat didn’t want to admit it, her had a soft spot for the designer. He lay beside his sugarcube on the pigtailed girl's back, purring lightly. 

“That girl is disgusting. Alya texted me about a facetime soon? You joining us?” Adrien questioned gently. 

“Yeah. It’s gonna be hard though. I’m just glad I’ll have you by my side.” She kissed him softly.

“It’ll be ok. I’ll be here the entire time.” 

She just nuzzled against him, taking in his warmth. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

-

When she awoke the next day, she was wrapped in Adrien’s warm embrace. 

Technically the boy had his own room, but due to her parents' bizarre schedule, they suggested he stay with the younger girl. 

Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck, her leg thrown carelessly over him. His hands had slipped under her usual tank top, the pads of his fingers pressed against the bare skin of her back. For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe. 

And then her alarm went off. 

She shot up, hand over her chest. A loud groan rang out from beside her and Adrien reached out, grabbing her arm. He tried to pull her back down. 

“Mariiiiiiii, baby, pleaseeeee, lay back down.” 

She grabbed her phone and fell back, looking over at the blonde beside her. He had rolled onto his stomach, his eyes still shut. There was a faint smile on his face. 

“I would Adrien, but we have the call soon and I’d like to look semi-presentable.” 

“You’re always beautiful to me.” He kissed her forehead before sitting up. 

The two of them hopped off the loft, Marinette heading over to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Once they finally felt prepared, they settled onto her chaise. Her head was leaning on his shoulder as they entered the call. 

The fated FaceTime call. 

It consisted of Chloe, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien. 

Chloe had been doing better, she had been especially kind to Marinette once Lila showed up. 

They spoke for hours about every single thing Lila had ever done. 

“She has no self-awareness. She constantly brings up things that intentionally make me uncomfortable and stressed and anxious. She also has just said sooooo many hateful things to me I can literally just list them. Like she constantly calls me a pig and just,” She took in a breath, trying to keep herself from crying. “The biggest reason I’m so upset isn’t because of the racism, even though that’s horrible, but just all of this other stuff she’s been doing to me.” 

Chloe spoke about the lies, and Adrien about the sexual harassment. The room was silent before Adrien spoke up. 

“How do you guys feel about all this? I can't speak for everyone but, I’m absolutely done with her. I can’t keep hanging around her and such.” 

“Yeah dude,” Nino began. “I don’t think I want to fully close those doors, in case she decides to grow and change in the future. I doubt she will though, and I definitely don’t plan on hanging around her really.”

“I’ve been done with Lila for a bit, like Marinette, but now, I’m completely done with her.” Chloe added. 

“You know me,” Marinette let out a melancholic chuckle. “But I’m absolutely done with her. She’s hurt me so so much.” She tried to calm herself, why did she feel like the only one who was truly upset at Lila. 

There was a pause before Alya spoke. 

“I don’t wanna invalidate anyone’s feelings here. What she did was absolutely horrible. But my experiences with her have been so different. I just don’t think I’m really ready to end things with her. Deep down, she’s a really kind person, and she’s really been nothing but kind to me. I know you guys have all sort of hit your breaking points with her but I haven’t yet. I know she had kinda a hard time making friends so, I don’t agree with a lot of what she’s done to you, but she hasn’t done anything to me and I’m really basing this off of my personal experiences. So that’s where I stand.” 

Silence. And then,

“And that’s ok! Everyone’s experiences with her are entirely different! What she’s done to us shouldn’t impact your thoughts! It’s all up to you and what you think.” Nino smiled. 

Marinette had to look away to stop herself from crying. 

Did how she felt really not matter? 

The look was not lost on Adrien and he could not wait for this call to end so he could comfort her. The heartbreak was essentially visible on her face.

Chloe also agreed with Nino, stating that she wouldn’t be cutting anyone off if they chose to stay friends with the Italian, but she wouldn’t be hanging out with her. Then the call ended. Right when it ended, she choked out a sob. 

“It’s ok Mari, it’s ok. I’ve got you.” 

Adrien pulled just held her. 

“Do I really not matter?” 

“Hey no, you are so important. You matter so much.” 

“I don’t want to completely hurt people. It just kinda hurts to know someone you considered a friend is sticking by your abuser because she didn’t do anything to them, as if what they did to you wasn’t enough. She’s hurt me so badly. And it just didn’t matter to her. I know she’s been nice to her, but how can she stay friends with her, knowing what she did to me, to you, to us. And the fact that Nino and Chloe just said it was fine as if the fact that I’m hurting doesn’t mean anything.” 

The half-Chinese girl hugged him tighter. All he wanted to do was to love away her pain, to press a kiss to her lips, and pull out all of the toxic hurtful feelings. 

“What she’s done is horrible. The fact that they can stick by her side, after everything, is honestly gross. It’s ok to be upset about all of this.” 

“I just, it feels wrong for me to want them to end their friendship with her over me. But it also hurts knowing that they are ok staying friends with her, knowing how badly she’s hurt us. And she’s hurt them too and they don’t think it’s that bad either.” 

“It’s ok Mari. You’re allowed to be upset and confused. They shouldn’t be sticking by her side, because what she did to us, especially to you, is disgusting, and it speaks to their character if they’re ok with being friends with someone like that.” 

“I just wanna feel ok again.” She whispered. 

“And you will Mari, I promise, in some time everything is gonna be ok. Maybe we’re gonna leave quarantine with a few fewer friends, but all the friends we will have will be the best friends anyone can ask for, and I promise that. And we have each other right? You and me against the world.” 

She kissed him gently, relishing in his warmth.

“Yeah, you and me against the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh ok yeah I hope you kinda enjoyed? I don't have a beta so I'm SO SORRY if its rlly messy hahah. This was just a vent/telling of what’s going on in my life (except i don’t have an adrien sadly) BUT I love love love comments and kudos <3


End file.
